


Injured

by ionlyjoinedforfanfic



Series: The Good Girl [12]
Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Broad references ti violence, Description of Injuries, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyjoinedforfanfic/pseuds/ionlyjoinedforfanfic
Summary: After an argument Donald has disappeared. You haven't seen or heard from him in days, is it because of the argument or something beyond his control?
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader, Donald Pierce/You
Series: The Good Girl [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982072
Kudos: 2





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Starts very angsty but rewarded by fluff and smut - refers directly to elements in previous instalment Cornered.

The ticking of the clock was loud and cruel, reverberating around the room and your head, adding to the persistent throbbing that had taken up residence there. You’d barely slept, hardly eaten, running on caffeine and worry. You thought coming into work would be a distraction, but it didn’t help. You attempted to read the email for the 11th time, yet the black words blurred and bled across the screen. You lowered your head, fingers and thumb smoothing your brow and pinching the bridge of your nose firmly, trying to rid yourself of some pain, trying to help you focus. Maybe some Tylenol or water (you were probably dehydrated) but it would all only be a temporary reprieve. The source of your current state not remedied by either.

You knew you looked as bad as you felt, people at work taking note of your appearance and lack of productivity, luckily more out of concern than anything else. In a small firm, like the one you worked for, people did know about each other’s private lives, cared when they were feeling down.

“Hun stop fretting, he’ll be calling soon enough. Just doing what men do! Let him sulk.” Susie from Marketing was a good friend and you told her about your tiff with Donnie. She tried for ages to cheer you up or at least waylay your fears as you picked at your sandwich through lunch. She was one of the few of your colleagues to have actually met him and figured he was the type to sulk. He could pout – and the last time you saw him, you did leave things badly.

_“Baby I can’t do this now.” Donald was lacing his boots in preparation to leave._

_“You can’t just say something like that and go.”_

_“What else do you want me to say? I’ve told you everythin’. Nothin’ more to it.”_

_“But we need to hash it out.”_

_“Fine baby.” Both of his feet on the floor, both he and the skull inked on his neck glaring at you, “But I can’t do it now.”_

_“Why tell me then? Why not wait…or tell me last night?” you threw hands up into the air, exasperated._

_He huffed, clenched his jaw in frustration, “Baby, you’re the one who hates secrets and I wasn’t going to let her blindside you.”_

_“Okay, so why not say something last night?”_

_“Because,” he was close to you, hand on your hip but there was no playfulness or warmth, “we only had a few hours and I wanted to think about you and me. Not hash out fuckin’ drama. I gotta go.” Offered a quick peck to your cheek, then walked away to the door._

_“Donnie…Donnie…Donald Pierce.” Once he heard his full name he turned in the door way._

_“Really darlin’?” eyebrows arched, peering over the frame of his sunglasses, snorted a condescending laugh. You stood firm, arms folded across your chest, trying and failing to gain some kind of control. He clacked his teeth, gritted them, “I gotta go.” And he left, slamming the door, leaving you dejected and alone._

Your fight had been five days ago. Sure, at first you had been inclined to think as Susie did. Donnie was a busy man and rushing off in a huff, brooding over things was not outside the realms of possibilities. But five days? He wouldn’t let it go on for this long. He wouldn’t be so cruel. He’d never gone more than a day without contact. Yes, you’d left things badly, but it wasn’t your first fight, just a squabble, you had much worse arguments, weathered worse storms.

On day one you simply ignored him, angry and in your own huff. On day two, restricted yourself to a couple of texts and calls, just enough to let him know that you loved him, missed him, apologised for your part. There was no response. By day three, you’d lost count of the number of missed calls - so many. Eventually it didn’t even ring out, going straight to voice mail. By four you were tearing your hair out, who could you call? You didn’t know any if his friends. There was only one option – Transigen. It was an effort simply to get connected and when you finally reached them you hit a brick wall.

_“Alkali-Transigen, Mexico City.”_

_“Oh hi, could I speak to Donald Pierce, Chief of Security?”_

_“I’m sorry the Chief of Security isn’t available.”_

_“Okay, erm could you just tell me if he’s there, if he’s okay – he hasn’t called for a few days and I’m really worried.”_

_“I’m sorry Ma’am. I can’t give out personnel details.”_

_“No, I know, it’s just I’m his girlfriend and, and we live together and-”_

_“Ma’am…”_

_“I know. I know. Could you at least take a message?”_

The knot that had seemingly been ever present since he left tightened at the thought of where he was. What if he had just had enough of you? You were doing a good job of the nagging wife routine that maybe he just run off, found comfort in some pretty, young thing he’d picked up in a bar. Women were always throwing themselves at him, it had always been a source of jealousy, he’d only doing what you expected of him. You shook the nightmare from your caffeine fuelled brain – that was a green-eyed monster lurking. Donnie had never given you cause to worry. After all, he had told you about Jessica to stop you worrying. He loved you, worshipped you – yes, you argued, you were human, it wasn’t fair of you to think of him like that. But still five days! Five days without a word. And if he wasn’t on some week-long drinking binge drowning his sorrows, where was he? Was the alternative better? What if he was hurt? Dead in a ditch. Donnie had a dangerous job, it had its risks. Why wouldn’t he just call?

Your head sunk to the cold surface of your desk, closed your eyes praying for news. The grating vibrations of your cell buzzing across the work station ripped you from your wallowing. You snatched it up.

“Donnie?” you voice desperate yet eager, ready to break.

“Hey baby,” a rush of emotions threatened to overwhelm you but the sweet melody if his voice instantly shed the weight of your worries.

“Donnie, where have-”

“Baby, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” He let out a long sigh, there was sweetness but a tired weariness too. “I’ve…There was an incident and I couldn’t call.”

“I’ve been so worried. I called your work. No one would tell me anything.”

“I know baby. I’m sorry. I’m gonna see you real soon. I’m a couple hours out, we can talk then.”

“Okay. Donnie?”

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

\---

You stood at the window looking out on to the empty street in anticipation for Donnie’s arrival. As soon as you hung up, you packed everything away, grabbed your purse, and headed for the door – you were owed time and frankly everyone was relieved you had a purpose once more. But when you arrived home you didn’t know what to do – a mound of nervous energy you needed to direct. The knot in your stomach had unwound but it had been replaced by butterflies, clawing up to your chest, fluttering wings on the underside of your skin. You’d busied yourself with pottering, but there was only so many times you could rearrange coasters. Standing tiptoed, straining to see the distance, eventually a large, dark SUV approached, pulled up to the curb – who else could it be?

The driver’s side opened and out stepped a face you recognised – bald, scars that collided with a thick grey beard, the man opened the passenger side and you held your breath only exhaling when the tall, muscular frame that you held so dear finally appeared.

Donnie was hurt, even from a distance you could see the marks on his face. He wore his thick, dark trench coat but it was draped over his shoulders and it was the driver that grabbed the bags and dutifully followed behind. You opened the door wide, sunlight burning your already stinging eyes.

“Ah there she is.” A familiar smirk as if nothing had happened, but it was disturbed by a crushed, broken lip. You wanted to run to him, but you guessed the dark bruising in his face was simply a fraction of the damage he had sustained.

“Don’t cry baby. Don’t cry.” He was wagging his finger playful in the air but soon his hand was on your hip guiding you back indoors. “I’ll be good as new in a few days. Over there.” he ordered his lackey, pointing to the corner of the living room. “Baby, you remember Hopkins don’t ya?”

You nodded, wiped away tears from your cheeks, tried your best to offer a courteous smile, “How are you?”

“Good, good, better than your man there.” Donnie chuckled and plopped himself down on the couch. He seemed in high spirits considering and much friendlier to his comrade than when you had first met the man in the bar in Mexico – though at the time it was a very unwelcomed intrusion.

“Erm how’s erm Isabella?”

“Makin’ me work for it?” Hopkins was a gregarious and as jolly as you remembered.

“So she should.” Donnie joined in the joke.

“That everything boss?”

“Yeah. I’ll call tomorrow as arranged.” His tone still light but more official.

“Sure thing.” You walked behind Hopkins to the door and he turned to you, speaking in a quieter voice, “Don’t worry he’s a tough son of a bitch.” You gave a weak smile as he departed.

Turning to Donnie, his head rested on the back of the couch, eyes closed. You perched on the coffee table in front of him, your knees between his. “What happened?”

He peeked through one eye and gave a long sigh, “Ran into some trouble, got my ass kicked.”

“How?”

“My own fuckin’ fault. I’m always sayin’ don’t underestimate them…” he raised his head and looked at you, expression more sombre than it had been with Hopkins, “A goddamn mutie ambushed me with a crowbar.”

“A crowbar!”

Another deep sigh escaped him, telling he was both frustrated at the situation but also reluctant to tell you details though, even he realised, not doing would make it worse. “Yeah. Bust some ribs, give me one hell of a concussion.”

“Is that why you didn’t call?”

He nodded, “Was out cold for a few days.” You noticed his robotic arm, heard it whirling but it was hidden under a black sling, he clocked your reaction, “It’s fine, banged up my shoulder, slings to stop me moving it about too much.” He winced as he leant forward, the back of his flesh hand brushing against tear stained cheek, deep regret in his blue eyes.

“I was so worried. No one would tell me anything.” He cupped your face, you welcomed his calloused hand and cold hardness of his large, gold ring. “I thought you left…or worse.”

Donnie brows furrowed, “Left you baby? You gotta work a lot harder than that if you want shot of me.” He was smiling at his joke, a chuckle you loved filled the room, how could he be so calm about it? Maybe it wasn’t a big deal to him, he’d seen worse, experienced worse. Maybe he was just protecting you. “Now gimme a kiss.”

You offered a gentle peck, careful not to put pressure on his broken lip but you felt his tongue push forward and instinct was to give in entirely to him.

\---

You perched on the bed, legs tucked up underneath you. You felt like a different person – Donnie was home, but also you’d showered and managed to eat something. He’d not been home more than an hour when he wanted food and it was the first time in days that you had found your own appetite. Though it was far from perfect. Donnie lay on the bed in a low recline propped up by all of the pillows. He was only in his boxers, winced when you helped him remove his clothes, he was able to move but it was clear that even the smallest of tasks caused discomfort. He had discarded the sling, kept his metal arm attached, it still clicked and whirled but he let it droop beside him. A dark bruise covered most of his torso, a purple flower blooming from his left side covering the silver scars that you had become so accustomed to. You couldn’t help but stare, clearly couldn’t hide your emotions, Donnie reached out for your bare knee, “Baby, it looks worse than it is.”

“Really? Because it looks pretty bad.”

“Ah it’s nothin’.” a smirk at his lips, a glint in his eye, his fleshy thumb stroking against your skin. “Had it a lot worse.”

You tried your best to return a smile, “I was so scared.”

“I know baby. It wouldn’t happen again – I’ll fix it, so they know who you are, who to contact.”

“Good.” You sat in silence for a little while, it didn’t escape your notice that his fingers were creeping further up your inner thigh. “What are you up to?” a genuine smile now emerging.

“Whatever do you mean darlin’?” He cocked his head to the side, “I’m just showing my girl some love.”

“To what end?”

“Ahh you know full well my intentions baby.” Beaming now, squeezing at your flesh. His hand moved under the hem of your t-shirt that hung down covering your sex, ducked under the fabric and stroked at the final barrier of cotton.

“You are unbelievable.” You giggled as you shook your head, “Beaten to an inch of your life and still after getting laid.”

“Damn right! Baby, I’m never not goin’ to want you…besides I know I got some making up to do.”

“To me?” It was your turn to tilt your head, this time in puzzlement.

“The whole Jess- ”

“No. I don’t want to talk about her.” Shaking your head fiercely, raised on your knees so that the connection between you broke, “Na-ah, no way.”

“Me neither baby,” the soft sweet drawl drawing you back to him. “Just sayin’ I know I was a bit of a devil.” His hand now only able to reach your thigh, he returned to stroking the soft skin, smoothing away your anger, replacing it with desire. You wanted to be with him, you did, but he looked so broken.

“I don’t know, look at you. You can barely move.”

“Some of me moves.” He chuckled, arching his eyebrows.

“Fine, but I’m in charge…my rules.” He pulled a face, a mock pout, he didn’t like it. “Fine, I’ll go sleep on the couch.” He grabbed at the material of your top to stop you.

“Fine baby. Now let me say I’m sorry.”

You settled backed down on the bed his hand back between your legs, thumb rhythmically rubbing over the sensitive nub through your underwear, within moments they were soaked, warmth spreading over your body, pleasure dancing through your nerves and over your skin causing you to bite your lip and stifle a needy moan.

“Feel good baby?” You whimpered a response. You glanced over to Donnie, he would have looked relaxed if it were not for his damaged body, his teeth scraped his bottom lip, staring intently at you with his wicked baby blues as he revelled in inflicting joy. As he caught your eye, he offered a smile, “I think you got too many clothes on.”

You giggled, an oversized t-shirt and cotton panties was the extent of your attire but still too much for Donald Pierce - still finding ways to give orders. You lifted the hem of the shirt up, almost naked now. “These too?” A smile and a nod. You were careful not to lean on him as you removed the final scraps of fabric. “Better?”

Now baring all in front of him, he clacked his teeth.

“You are so fuckin’ beautiful.” His fingers trailed up your body towards your face, slightly out of his reach, you leaned forward and snatched them in your lips, nipped gently with your teeth causing his smile to broaden, a tiniest tilt to his head but you understood his desire, used your tongue to lick his fingers, “Atta girl.”

Placing them on your clit, he had you mewling again soon enough, soft, delicate movements at first gradually increasing in pressure. Missing the touch of his metal hand yours went to your breasts, roamed and palmed flesh trying to mimic his usual actions, Donnie clacked teeth again signalling his approval. His fingers pushing forward and then up inside you, thumb now against the sensitive bud, the thickness felt good - slowly moving in and out, curling and flexing. It was different to normal motions – the angle and restriction of pace but good nonetheless. You felt compelled to rock, roll against his hand as the tension coiled tighter.

“That’s it baby, help me out… fuck my fingers.” His voice deep and gruff, sweetness lost to lust. It didn’t take long for you to climb the summit, Donnie’s touch, even when incapacitated, brought joy so easily. You pinched your nipples more firmly, let moans escape freely as you threw head back and let the pleasure finally wash over you. Donnie slowed, his eyes still trained on you, clearly getting off on watching you, smug satisfaction that he could make you soar so high. Removing his fingers, a few featherlight touches to your delicate nerves to help bring you down, he looked at the glistening arousal on his fingers before placing to his mouth, tongue reaching out to taste you. “You think I could tempt you to come up here and sit on my face?”

“No.” You rolled your eyes jokingly, “maybe when you look less like a punch bag.”

“That a promise?” his wet fingers squeezing your thigh once more, raising his eyebrows.

“I have my own plans. I’m in charge remember.” He chuckled but didn’t protest then you shuffled down the bed and positioned yourself between his legs. Placing hands gently to his stomach, your fingers traced downwards over his tight boxer briefs and rested on his hips, the shape of his emerging erection very clear, obviously turned on by you coming all over his hand.

“Now rules. No moving.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He said in jest, feigning obedience.

“I mean it. You buck up or thrust and I’ll stop.”

“Fine…so what you got planned sugar?”

“I’m going to kiss you all better.” It earned a deep chuckle from your lover. You bent low over him so that your face hovered over his groin, fingers in the waistband of his shorts, you pulled them down over his ever-hardening cock. You couldn’t help but smile, under Donnie’s ever intense gaze it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Missed my cock baby.” You gave a coy look through fluttering eyelashes, “Yeah you did. You fuckin’ love it-” his smug comment cut short with a deep growl as you licked him from the base to the tip, swirled your tongue at the top as your hand steadied and moved along the shaft. You had your own smug smirk, knew you too could give him so much pleasure. You alternated using your tongue and lips along his throbbing cock before taking it fully into your mouth and hollowing your cheeks, eventually falling into a rhythm, working with your hand, the thumb of your other drawing circles in his inner thigh and brushing against his balls.

“Fuck baby…fuck…you look so good…God baby your mouth so good, nearly as good as your tight fuckin’ cunt around me.”

“Don’t say cunt.” You chastised him, tapping his hip before continuing with your task.

“Pussy. Sentiment is still the same baby. You feel fuckin’-” another groan, his eyes closed with ecstasy. But impatient and used to being in control Donnie couldn’t help himself and began to thrust his up to you.

“No moving.” His eyes opened, glaring at you as you slowly went back to your ministrations, maintained eye contact with him to remind him of the threat of withdrawal but the dark, ferocity there only sparked more desire.

“Stop baby stop.”

“What? Are you close?”

“I gotta be in you. Baby it’s good but I fuckin’ need your pussy.”

“Okay…but same rules. I do the work.” You shuffled up the bed, hovered over his hips, lined his hard cock against your still wet folds before sinking down, Donnie still closely watching.

“Baby look at you.” His hands, both flesh and metal, naturally drawn to your hips as if welcoming you home. You both let out a groan as he bottomed out. It did feel better, nothing replaced the feeling of you both connected in this way – physically and intimately. You began to roll your hips, careful not to bounce and disturb his injured body, usually you would brace yourself against his chest but didn’t want to hurt his bruised torso. It didn’t affect the sensations, Donnie agreed grabbing at the headboard with his left hand, he gritted his teeth, absorbed in pleasure but struggling to control the urge to move, to ravish you beyond the current capabilities of his body. It felt so good, the feel of his throbbing thickness against your velvet walls, hitting the spot of pure lust, angled so there was friction on your clit. Your body was always overloaded when Donnie was with you. You were climbing again, knew you would reach peak soon enough. Donnie’s groans and breathing heavy, eyes finally shutting rolling into his head, maybe his climax would come before you fully ascended.

“You close?” you questioned.

A little nod as if your voice was an intrusion he was batting away. You went to lift off him but his metal fingers which had been leisurely resting on your flesh became a vice grip.

“No baby let… fuck…let me come inside ya baby.” The need in him primal and urging. Begging.

“Erm,” hesitation and a quick calculation, “okay, okay.”

Given the permission he needed his body first stiffened then relaxed when he was finally spent. He opened his eyes, soft like his expression, a smile and the faintest glimmer of his gold tooth. Released his grip on the headboard and stroked your tingling skin. “Fuck baby, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You finally lifted yourself from him, still careful not to put your weight on him. Went to the bathroom to clean yourself and returned with a damp washcloth.

“I’ll do it baby.” He went to raise from his still reclined position.

“No, no. I’m nurse right.” Winked before you began to clean his private parts, wiped down over his thighs, taking care of him like he had for you so many times. You threw the cloth in the laundry and gathered your t-shirt and underwear to redress. Donnie still all the while watching, still in half sitting stance lolled on the pillows. The facade breaking away, it wasn’t just the bruises which he tried to dismiss but it was the sudden quietness in him that was different.

“You want to sleep?” A silent nod, he reached behind him and pulled out one the pillows for you, placed it to his left – not your usual side but you forgave him given his condition. You crawled back on the bed, cuddled up in the crook of arm and leaned up to reach his lips that stretched down to you.

“Donnie?”

“Hmmm,”

“Please don’t ever leave me.”

Brows furrowed, “Baby I told you I’m not going anywhere. I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”


End file.
